The Last Uchiha
by elvinlove
Summary: When Varunee feels a void inside herself of something unknown, she is shocked to find what that something is on a suspicious mission to aid a friend. Sasuke One Shot request. LEMON


Hello!

This is a Sasuke One shot requested from a friend on Quizilla.

I hope that you guys like it! =)

All characters are copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto

Contains Mature Content

------------------------------------------

"Good! Now higher!" Kurenai-sensei yelled from above.

Varunee nodded as a bead of sweat streamed down her dirtied face. She held her kunai firmly in her right hand as she poised herself for the jump. Her target lay 15 yards ahead and about 20 up. Normally, no one could make a strike like that with a normal throw, but Varunee was not using a normal throw. This was chakra manipulation training after all. No, she would use her chakra as a propellant. She just needed to get it a little bit higher. She kept hitting just below her mark, but this was it. She wasn't going to give up now. Not when she was this close.

With a small jolt of chakra to her calves, Varunee sprung into the air with immense speed as she pulled her right arm back while focusing her chakra into her kunai with all her might. She thrust her arm forward and sent a pulse of chakra surging through her arm and the kunai sending it flying at and exponential speed towards her target. That had to make it! It just had to!

Varunee landed on the red dirt and watched her kunai fly. It zoomed straight through the middle of the target and tore a hole through the tree that it laid upon, spraying splinters all over the ground.

She stared in surprise at the hole she had made. Did she over do it? No, she did it!

Varunee jumped in the air with a loud squeal of excitement. Another goal achieved with hard work. She was ecstatic.

Kurenai-sensei landed beside her from the tree above her, eyes wide with surprise.

"Great job Varunee-chan!" she sang as a glint of pride shimmered in her scarlet eyes.

"Thanks Kurenai-sensei! Looks like all my hard work paid off."

"It did indeed. That was quite intense. I think you've earned your time off." She smirked as she watched Varunee's eyes grow wide with excitement.

"Really?! Oh thank you Kurenai-sensei!"

Kurenai smiled as Varunee pounced on her with a massive 'thank you' hug.

After a few 'good-byes' and 'thank yous' Varunee left for home to get washed up. After an intense training session like that, she thought that she deserved a night out on the town.

As soon as she got to her apartment, she rushed straight for the shower.

Stripping her sweat soaked clothes from her dirt covered body; she stepped into the down pour of pure relaxation. The warm water soothed her sore muscles and washed the stressful grime from her bronze skin. She ran her callused yet feminine fingers through her soft, reddish brown hair as the water rinsed the last of the shampoo from the silky strands.

After her much needed shower, she dressed in her favorite blue jeans and pink floral blouse. After a quick blow dry to her curly hair, she decided (or rather her grumbly tummy) decided that it was time for dinner. With a quick glance at her curvy shape in her mirror, she headed out the door, locking it behind her and placed the key in her pocket along with her wallet.

Where should she eat tonight? Hmm… dumplings or ramen. Which one shou- "Varunee-chan!!" a hyper voice called to her as she walked down the hall of her apartment complex. Ah, it seems that it would be ramen tonight.

Varunee turned to see Naruto running to meet her.

Naruto had a huge smile on his face as he walked up to her. She looked back suspiciously. What was he so happy about?

"Hi Naruto-kun! What's up?"

"I heard that you hit your target today!! Congratulations!!"

Varunee beamed with pride. "How did you hear about that?"

"Umm…. Well Kurenai-sensei told Shino, and then Shino mentioned it to Hinata. I think Hinata told Kiba and then he told Sakura…"

"Ok, ok! I get the picture."

Naruto grinned wide. "Good job Varunee-chan!!"

Naruto had always been like a brother to Varunee. Heck, they even lived in the same apartment building. There was just something about the little blonde haired boy that made Varunee smile every time she saw him.

"Hey, Naruto. I was just about to go out for dinner. Wanna join me?"

Naruto blinked.

"We're getting Raaameeen" she sang.

"You bet!"

Varunee rolled her eyes as she turned and walked out of the apartment complex with Naruto talking away at her side.

This week of vacation was much needed. Nothing but 3 months of kunai practice and taijutsu training with Kurenai-sensei was enough to make someone go mad. She worked so hard to earn this time off, and she was ecstatic to achieve it. She was always vehement about achieving her goals. All of them.

And now, as she sat talking to one of her closest friends while eating ramen, she couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Something she had overlooked for some time. It weighed on her mind and she couldn't quite pinpoint what it even was.

"…don't you think?" Naruto asked, barely reaching through the foggy haze of Varunee's wandering mind.

"Hm?" she asked, still slightly dazed.

"I said, don't you think that Kiba and Hinata make a good couple?" he responded, a little confused at her hesitation.

"Oh. Yeah I guess so… wait. WHAT?" Varunee stared at Naruto with surprise.

"Kiba and Hinata are together? When did this happen?" She was getting angry now. How come her best friend in the entire world failed to reveal that he was dating someone? That now she was the last single person in her collective group of friends.

"Um… calm down Varunee-chan. It's not that big of a deal."

"Not that big of a deal?! The hell it isn't!" she spat.

"When did they start dating?"

"Um… about a week ago I think"

Varunee just stared. She had talked to Kiba not three days ago and he didn't even hint that he was dating Hinata. Now she felt sad. Why would he keep that from her? He always ran to her to tell her everything that was going on in his life or in the lives of his comrades. She didn't understand. And now he was off on a mission, so she couldn't find him and beat him over the head.

"Varunee-chan? Are you ok?" asked Naruto.

"I'm actually not that hungry. Thanks for the company Naruto-kun."

She laid the money on the table and offered a weak smile to a very confused looking Naruto as she got up and trudged down the road.

Varunee walked back to her apartment and sat down at her keyboard. She needed to relieve some of this emotion, and for her the best way was through her music.

She struck a key and hummed with the tune. Somehow, that already began relieving some of the pressure in her chest. She then started playing a rhythmic melody of one of her favorite R&B songs. She hummed at first, allowing the vibrations to course through her head and chest. She began to sink in to her seat and felt her muscles begin to relax as the melody carried her troubled thoughts away. She then started singing the lyrics as the hopeful words made her feel happier and less stressed out. As she sang, she could feel her bundled emotions begin to loosen and bubble to the surface. Anger, fatigue, stress…sadness. She stopped. Why did she feel sad? She wasn't a sad person; she was actually a very happy person.

She let her fingers slide off the keys as a drop of moisture splattered on one of the keys. She touched her cheek to feel a tear streaming down her face. She thought about Kiba. For the longest time, she and Kiba were the last single people of the group, and now she was the only one. Was that why she felt sad, was that the something she felt was missing? Someone to love, to cherish?

A loud knock at her door broke her from her thoughts. With a jolt of surprise she hurriedly wiped the tears from her face and went to the door.

She opened it to see Ino smiling brightly at her.

"Hi Varunee!! What's up?" she asked as she gave her a big hug.

"Oh, hi Ino! Um… not much. Come in." She gestured for her friend to come in and sit down with her on her sofa.

"So, what's going on Ino?" Varunee asked, trying her best to sound normal.

Ino eyed her suspiciously.

"You ok?" Ino asked. "You look like you've been crying."

"What? Crying? Heh…nope. Not me." She squeaked with a half smile.

Varunee was a pretty talented girl, but she was extremely horrible at lying.

Ino completely ignored her half assed lie.

"Why were you crying Varunee? I heard that you finished your training with Kurenai-sensei today. Shouldn't you be glad?" She looked confused.

"Well, yeah. Of course. It's just that… well Kiba is… oh never mind."

Varunee waved her hand in dismissal as she stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"You want some tea?" She called to Ino.

Ino stood and walked to the kitchen. She placed her fists on her hips and scowled at Varunee.

"Varunee. What happened?" she demanded.

Varunee stopped what she was doing and stared out her window at the people walking by her apartment complex. She saw some walking alone and others together as couples, affectionately holding hands and staying close to one another.

She turned around and looked into the scowling face of her friend and sighed.

"I found out today that Kiba is dating Hinata." She stated solemnly.

"Yeah? So?" Ino asked still scowling. "Why are you so upset about that?"

"Because, Ino. Kiba is my best friend and he didn't even tell me he was dating someone. I had to find out through Naruto."

Ino's scowl faded into a look of concern. She walked to the kitchen table and sat, signaling Varunee to sit with her. Varunee sat across from her, folding her arms across her chest.

"I understand that you're upset that Kiba didn't tell you, but I can't see how that could make you THIS upset." Ino said with a knowing smirk. Varunee raised an eyebrow.

"Spill it!" Ino spat, her patience finally wearing thin.

"Ugh! It's so pathetic." Varunee whined in reply. "Me and Kiba were the only single people left and now I'm the only one. It feels… I don't know!"

Ino grinned devilishly.

"What?" Varunee asked suspiciously.

"I know what's going on." Ino stated knowingly. "You want a relationship. Someone to date."

Ino was still grinning.

"Well that's perfect." She stated. "I came here in the first place to see if you would like to go shopping with Temari and me. It only seems logical that we could find you a date in the process."

Varunee froze. Did she just say find her a date?

"Um… Ino, I don't think that's a very good idea." She replied.

"Why not? It's perfect." Ino said this while she stood. "Me and Temari will be by around nine A.M. to pick you up. Be ready by then, and wear something cute." Ino winked as she said this and walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Varunee just sat there stunned, letting whatever just happened to sink in. Finally it did.

"Oh. Shit." Was all that Varunee could muster as she stilled gawked at her door.

She banged her head on the table.

Varunee was a kind and sweet girl, very social. However, when it came to boyfriends and relationships of that nature, she was like a turtle. She would always hide in her shell until the danger passed by. And now her friends were going to force her to confront that fear. And what the hell was with Ino assuming that her problem was related to boyfriends anyway?! Not that that isn't the problem, but still!

Varunee hid her face in her hands and sighed heavily. She thought about staying the night at another friend's house to escape having to go tomorrow. Oh, she loved shopping, but not when boy hunting was on the agenda.

No, she knew Temari and Ino all too well. There was no running or hiding from this. They would always find her no matter what. She wasn't getting out of this one.

It was late now, and she had to get up early the next morning. She decided to just face whatever happened and see how it went.

Varunee went to her closet to see if she could pick out a cute outfit to wear to the shopping extravaganza. Something that showed off what she had, but nothing smutty or skanky.

She found a cute pair of denim jeans that she loved and a blue tank top that wasn't too low cut but still accentuated her lovely curvature. She decided to just wear her kunoichi sandals with it. They were comfortable and worked well with walking a bunch.

Varunee brushed her teeth and washed her face before she collapsed on her bed. All that training made her feel exhausted. Even through all the stress, she soon fell asleep.

Loud pounding at the door jolted Varunee from her deep slumber. She looked over at her clock, 7 AM. Who was pounding on her door at such an ungodly hour? Ugh… Whoever it was was going to get an ass kicking of a life time. Stumbling, she trudged to the front door and opened it to find Temari waiting impatiently.

"Temari? Ugh… so early. What is it? I thought you weren't coming by until 9."

"I'm not here for that." she stated in an annoyed voice, "Hokage-sama has called for you and I to see her in her office."

"What?" She asked. Ugh…she was supposed to get the week off. Grr…

"We've got 15 minutes to get there, so get dressed." Temari seemed really serious. Sure that's kind of her personality, and they did have to go see the Hokage, but still. She seemed a bit more tense than usual.

Varunee dressed in her usual Kunoichi outfit. It consisted of black lacey shorts under a red, knee length cheongsam with black and white floral prints that split at the hips. She combed out her long curly hair and put it half way up to get the hair out of her face and placed her black hitai-ite as a head band. She wore her black kunoichi sandals and placed her kunai holster on her thigh with bandages and her shuriken pouch on her back.

She grabbed her wallet and keys and left the apartment with Temari. They leapt to the roof tops and sprinted towards the Hokage's office, trying to hurry not to be late.

They arrived right on time and both entered the Hokage's office to see Kankuro standing there.

Varunee's eyes went wide. She hadn't seen Kankuro in a while.

Tsunade-sama sat at her desk, with her usual pissed of face, talking to Shizune.

"Where is my sake?!!"

Ok, not talking. Screaming. But that's the same for her.

Varunee and Temari stood next to Kankuro, waiting for Tsunade-sama to acknowledge them.

"Um… Tsunade-sama," Shizune whispered as her eyes drifted towards the waiting shinobi.

Tsunade-sama's eyes twitched as she whipped her head around to glare at them. She placed her elbows on her desk as she contemplated what she was about to say with a deep breath.

"You three have been called here for a mission. I have called on the aid of Suna to help since most of my other shinobi are currently out on missions." She then looked straight at Varunee.

"I have called you, Varunee, because you are one of the only available ninja in the village. Ino has already been called out for a mission, in case you were wondering."

Varunee nodded. She was disappointed since she really wanted her week off. But, a mission was a mission, and the Hokage's orders are un negotiable.

"Kankuro, Temari, and Varunee. You three will be going to the aid of a group I sent out not too long ago. It has been several days since I have heard any news from them, and that is not a good sign. They were sent on a mission to investigate a tip that Orochimaru was in an area right outside of wave country."

"Who's on the team?" Varunee asked, a bit concerned. That mission sounded way too similar to the one that Kiba had to go on.

Tsunade-sama paused for a second and then spoke.

"Hatake Kakashi, Hyuuga Neji, and Inuzuka Kiba."

Varunee's heart felt like it was pounding in her throat. Her best friend was considered in danger, and she and her team were being sent to aid them, if they could find them.

"Your mission is to find them, and aid them in completing their mission. They were instructed to locate the exact location of Orochimaru's hide out, and send word back to Konoha."

Shizune stepped forward with a paper with information, and handed it to Tsunade-sama.

"They are supposed to be along the eastern border of Fire Country, on our side of the Great Naruto Bridge. They are supposed to be gathering information. From there, you are to locate and aid them."

"Hai!" all three shinobi exclaimed in unison.

"Dismissed!"

All three shinobi turned around to leave the Hokage's office when Tsunade signaled them to stop.

"Oh, and by the way," Tsunade-sama said with a smirk, "Varunee is your team leader."

Everyone nodded and left the office. Varunee walked in silence, completely stunned that she had been placed in a leading position. She had never been in one before, and though she had plenty of training, was very nervous. This could be the start of something great, possibly a promotion in the ranks. As a chunnin, she was already sent on high rank missions, but never as a leader.

She couldn't mess this up. She wouldn't.

"So, Varunee-sempai" said Kankuro, "what's the plan?"

Sempai??? Why would… oh yeah. She was the leader, so it was only appropriate for him to call her that.

She thought for a moment. The plan. Hmm… well.

"We will gather our supplies and meet up at the east gate in one hour. From there we will continue as ordered and head for the Great Naruto Bridge."

Temari and Kankuro nodded and zoomed off to begin their preparations, leaving Varunee alone with her thoughts.

They treated her like a real leader. She expected sarcasm and jabs at her since she was younger than the both of them. Well, she needed to focus on this mission, though that aching emptiness never really vanished like she thought it would. She sighed and jetted for her apartment to gather supplies.

After packing a proficient amount of first aid, food, camping, and fighting supplies she left her apartment and headed for the east gate. When she arrived, Temari-san and Kankuro-kun were waiting patiently for her arrival.

"You guys ready?" Varunee asked as she walked up to them.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Kankuro replied with a smirk.

Temari rolled her eyes. "Ready when you are, Varunee."

Varunee nodded.

"Ok. Then let's head out. Since the mission is taking place in our neck of the woods, we don't have to worry about stealth as much. So it's safe to say we could go ahead and use the tree tops to make haste."

The sand siblings nodded in agreement. Varunee stared for a second, wondering if she was saying everything right. They were so responsive. Was she really cut out for this?

With a light sigh, she lead the group into the trees and began bounding at a not too fast pace. She didn't want everyone to get worn out. It would take a good two days to reach the eastern border, so they would aim for only camping one night on the way there.

As soon as the sun began to set, she noticed the exhaustion taking its toll on her team mates.

The sun was almost completely set, when Varunee decided to set up camp. She spotted a clearing not too secluded, but not completely out in the open. She signaled to her team mates, and landed on the soft grass of the clearing.

Temari and Kankuro landed beside her, and with a huff, Kankuro dropped his bag on the ground.

"I thought you were never going to stop," he complained. "My legs are aching!"

Temari rolled her eyes. "You've had to run much longer distances than this, Kankuro! Stop whining!" Kankuro gave her an annoyed look.

Varunee couldn't help giggling. Their relationship as siblings was extremely entertaining.

"If you two will set up camp, I will scout the area and gather wood for a fire." Varunee said, as she headed towards the edge of the clearing. She needed to make sure the area was safe and spy free. They were a little more than half way to their destination, and that meant the possibility of finding lookouts or spies.

She walked around the perimeter about 20 yards into the woods on foot. She focused her chakra to look out for any foreign chakra signatures. As she walked, she heard a slight crack behind her.

Swiftly and quietly she pulled out a kunai, and turned to face the noise. What she wouldn't give right now to have the Hyuuga's blood limit to see in the pitch dark before her eyes.

Instead, she focused her chakra to sense chakra signatures around her and kept her ears open for sounds.

Suddenly, she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Her heart leapt to her throat as she turned and jumped backwards and up into a hovering tree limb. Damned darkness! She couldn't see a thing. How did she miss that chakra signature? It was prevalent now and still standing on the ground. She threw her kunai down at the signature and what sounded like a shadow clone disappearing filled her ears.

Just as she thought. A shadow clone. That meant there was probably only one person. But she couldn't find the chakra signature. She couldn't hear and noises. Was he even there?

A firm hand grabbed the back of her shirt and threw her deeper into the woods. With a yelp of surprise she flew backwards until she was stopped by a tree.

Sharp, pain shot threw her back as she fell to the ground with a loud thud. Something warm and wet started trickling down her back. She stood up, stilling her wobbly legs, and pulled out a kunai. Someone just threw her into a tree and god knows how far from her camp site. She couldn't see anything and was bleeding.

Varunee was very mad. She heard the sound of rustling leaves to her left, and then a sound of heavy breathing to her right.

With lighting fast precision, Varunee performed the hand seals for a fire jutsu and sent a massive ball of burning flame flying into the shrubbery around her. The dry greenery around her immediately caught fire and lit up her surroundings.

Standing directly in front of her was the last person she would ever have expected to see on this mission. With a thumping heart and rising fear she looked upon the face of the form in front of her.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke?" she spluttered. Sure, they were looking for Orochimaru, and with Orochimaru came Sasuke, but why was he here? So close the Konoha?

The flames around them showed that he was the only one there.

Suddenly Sasuke was right in front of Varunee with his hand around her neck.

Not able to breath, Varunee brought her knee up to hit him in the groin, but with his hand, Sasuke grabbed her leg and threw her back into the ground. Before she had a chance to move, Sasuke grabbed her by the collar and once again slammed her into a tree, holding her firm against the bark as the flames roared around them.

Varunee reached behind her to her shuriken bag, and pulled out her thin chakra wire.

Swiftly she wrapped it around his left arm and then stooped down and wrapped it around his right ankle, all in a split second. She stepped to the side and with all her strength yanked the wire up above her head, causing Sasuke's leg and arm to fly upwards and causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud.

Varunee smirked with satisfaction, until the seemingly disabled Sasuke turned out to be a large log with a puff of smoke. Damned replacement jutsu!!

Where was he now??? She heard something behind her, and with one swift motion sent three shuriken flying towards the sound. Sasuke blocked all of them with is katana with ease.

He once again grabbed her by the waist and slammed her against another tree.

"Clever aren't you?" he said in a low, seductive tone.

Still holding on to her waist, he pressed his body firmly against hers. Varunee felt her cheeks warm as she felt his strong chiseled muscles against her skin. He bent his head and placed his nose against the crick of her neck and inhaled her scent with a deep breath.

What the hell??!!

Sasuke then looked her straight in the eyes, his lips only centimeters from hers. She could feel his warm breath against her lips as warmth stirred in her belly and her heart beat at an extremely irregular rate.

Was she getting…turned on by him?

He slowly trailed his hands to the small of her back and pushed her body completely against his.

Sasuke, still staring intensely into her eyes, leaned forward and gently brushed his soft, warm lips against hers.

That was it. Varunee's knees turned to mush as she lost her balance and completely fell into the embrace of Sasuke's arms, letting him support all her weight.

Her mind went fuzzy, and her heart beat quickened as she lost all control of her limbs, Sasuke still softly touching his lips to hers.

He slowly brushed his warm lips across her cheek and down her jaw line. He moved them slowly and seductively, down her neck to rest on her pulse point where he left a soft kiss.

Varunee's heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help letting a slight whimper escape her parted lips as she tilted her head back from this sensation. More warmth formed in her belly as it began to travel lower. She had no control over this feeling, since she had never felt anything like it before in her life.

Sasuke smirked against the soft, bronze skin of her neck that now glimmered in the flames around them.

Sasuke looked her in the eyes.

"I will see you again" he stated nonchalantly, yet seductively.

Varunee was barely able to get out a slight "huh?" by the time he disappeared.

Temari and Kankuro suddenly sprinted into the area and landed by her side, as the fire around her began to dissipate into only glowing embers.

"Varunee-san!!" Temari called. It wasn't until then that Varunee noticed that she was on her knees still clutching her kunai.

"What happened?" asked Kankuro as he and Temari help her to her feet. Varunee looked around at the burnt remains of the area of forest they stood in.

What happened indeed? She had no clue.

-----------------------------------------

"Sasuke?!" Temari asked in disbelief.

Varunee had told both of them everything that happened. Well, almost everything. She of course omitted the fact that she had sort of liked what happened, thought it was strange to her too.

"He…kissed you?" Temari looked disgusted.

Kankuro chuckled. Varunee looked over at him.

"What?" she demanded, a little annoyed.

"I can't blame him. You are freakin' hot."

Varunee's face turned beat red.

"Ugh! Kankuro!!" shouted Temari as she slapped him on the head.

Kankuro winced. "What?! It's true!"

Varunee continued to blush. Hot? Did he call her hot?

Is that what Sasuke thought about her?

Varunee had known Sasuke since they were in the academy. She saw him go through everything. The death of his clan, the screaming fan girls, and the scrutiny of his instructors and peers. She never told him how she felt towards him. She never called it love like Sakura and Ino did, but she did feel something. Admiration, sympathy…something.

God, it had been so long since she saw him. What was it now? Three years? He had changed so much.

They never talked much, but she remembered how when Sakura and Ino were bickering over who deserved him more, he would peek over to her every once in a while. He wouldn't stare, but just glance. Was that his way of expressing feelings or something?

Well if it was, it sure as hell has changed now. What was that?

Varunee interrupted the sand siblings bickering session.

"I think that we just need to continue on our mission. I will send word of the encounter to Tsunade-sama. We will keep a sharper look out, but we can't stop our mission."

Varunee thought this mostly because she wanted to help Kiba, her best friend. But she couldn't help but feel like she wanted to know what Sasuke meant by what he said.

_I will see you again._

Was he going to ambush her again? Somehow that thought really creeped her out.

"I agree," replied Temari, "we need to complete our mission. For now I believe we could all use some rest, so let's get some sleep so we can arrive before dark tomorrow."

Varunee and Kankuro nodded in unison as they lay on the soft grass and dozed off.

The next morning Varunee, Temari, and Kankuro gathered their supplies and once again bounded off through the trees towards the Great Naruto Bridge. Varunee couldn't help but smirk at the thought of a bridge being named after one of her closest friends.

They were able to travel the rest of the distance without any disturbances.

They arrived at a village just outside of the bridge right as the sun began to set.

"Looks like we made it in good time" said Varunee as she watched the civilians walk around the small village.

"Yeah, but now we've got to find Kakashi and his team." Replied Kankuro.

"Hmm… let's try the hotels here. They would have stayed in one." Both sand siblings agreed.

"But it's getting late. We should probably get a hotel for the night."

Varunee agreed. They found a decent hotel to sleep in for the night.

The next morning they all got up and walked to the center of the village, in hopes of finding information on the whereabouts of their friends.

The three of them split up and went in separate directions in search of any information on where their friend's were located. After about an hour, they all met back where they started. Varunee hadn't found anything interesting.

"I didn't find anything." Said Kankuro as he approached Varunee.

Temari ran up to the two. "I found someone who said they remember a guy with silver hair and a mask, but the last thing her heard about him was something about a hospital and injuries." She explained hurriedly.

"Where is the nearest hospital?" Varunee asked a random person walking by.

"Um… there is one at the south end of the village about two miles away."

Varunee thanked the stranger, and all three headed south.

They saw the medium sized building at the southern end of the village. It was the hospital alright, but it was really small.

They went to the front desk, and Varunee asked if they had anyone that fit Kakashi's description staying there. The lady nodded and gave them a room number.

They all walked to the room and entered to find Kakashi asleep on a cot.

Varunee was completely shocked to see the copy ninja Kakashi in such a state.

She approached the bed and gently touched his shoulder.

Kakashi's eyes immediately shot open. Varunee gasped in surprise and stepped back.

"Varunee-chan" spoke Kakashi, "I am glad you are here. I was sure that Tsunade-sama would send back up. I am a shadow clone of Kakashi. I am here to give you the information of where to find us since we have been trapped by Orochimaru."

"What? You found him?" Temari gasped.

"Yes, but he was able to trap us underground before we could send word. I don't know specifics since Kakashi created me right before he disappeared, but I do know a general location."

"How do we know that they are still alive?" asked Kankuro.

"Well, Kakashi must still be alive since his clone is here," replied Varunee.

Kakashi's clone nodded. "Yes, but I don't know about the rest. They disappeared underground approximately seven miles south of here. There is a large red cliff jutting out that you will see. That is where they disappeared."

Temari nodded. "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"I'm afraid not. This is all I know. I will share this information with Kakashi, so he will anticipate your arrival."

With that Kakashi's clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The three of them left the hospital and found a secluded spot south of the hospital.

With a summoning jutsu, Varunee summoned her messenger ninken, Inu.

She wrote a note explaining the encounter with Sasuke and the information achieved from Kakashi's shadow clone. She then stuffed the note in Inu's side bag and sent him directly to Tsunade-sama.

They immediately took off for the area that the shadow clone told them about.

They bounded through the trees until they came to spot right behind a great cliff jutting into the sky. Below they saw massive disturbances in the ground.

"That has to be where they disappeared." Said Kankuro.

"Yes, but this could be a trap." Replied Varunee.

She performed a series of hand signs. "Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

A clone of Varunee appeared on the tree limb with them.

"Now you two create a clone of yourselves to send down there and check it out."

The sand siblings nodded and created their own clones.

Still hidden in the trees, the three shinobi sent their clones down to the ground to check out the disturbance in the dirt. The clones walked around and checked out the surroundings and the actual place where their friend's has supposedly disappeared.

After a fair amount of examining and searching the area, the clones disappeared and all the information they gathered went straight to the originals.

"It seems like there isn't anything suspicious down there." Said Kankuro.

"I agree" Temari added with a reassuring nod.

Varunee nodded and signaled to go ahead and head down there.

They landed and looked at the ground. There were massive chunks of dirt and earth that looked like they turned into a sink hole.

"I-I think that they are trapped beneath here!" exclaimed Varunee.

She placed her hands on the disturbed earth, and with immense concentration, focused her chakra into the ground. She sent it deeper and deeper, searching for any other chakra signals. If she didn't find any, that meant that no one was there, or worse. They were dead.

She gulped at the thought and focused more chakra, sending it deeper into the ground.

Suddenly she sensed a faint chakra signal, barely enough for her to feel. She then focused all of her chakra around that signal and was astounded to find that it felt like very shallow breathing. Once she became accustomed to the feel of the faint chakra she was able to locate three others close by, also breathing faintly.

Varunee has always been talented, but her clan has an ability slightly similar to that of the Hyuuga clan. She is able to use her chakra like a bat would use sonar.

She can envelope and object with chakra and see and feel everything about that object. The texture, the movement, the size, everything. Of course the more detail the more chakra it takes to see it. So humans are slightly more difficult to see.

It was definitely living. She focused more chakra, feeling the effects as her legs and arms began to shake, and concentrated until she noticed a distinct attribute of one of the beings.

A tail. No doubt Akamaru. She felt she had enough evidence to begin extracting them.

"I can feel four chakra signals about 50 feet below us. They are all breathing very shallowly. One has a tail, I think that's Akamaru."

Temari and Kankuro's eyes went wide.

"H-how did you…" Kankuro began to ask but was interrupted by Temari slapping him across the head.

"That's not important. We need to get these guys out of here" Temari shouted at her brother.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that" a dark voice said from behind.

Kabuto stood there, light glimmering on his glasses. He had a smirk on his face that made Varunee want to rip his head off and shove it up his ass.

"Varunee-sempai!" Kankuro shouted, "you get them outta' there. We'll handle this prick."

Temari nodded in agreement.

Kabuto smirked, which caused Varunee to second guess his plans.

Varunee nodded. "Be careful you two!"

Kankuro and Temari sprinted for Kabuto and began engaging him in combat.

Varunee looked down at the ground. She had used a large amount of her chakra to locate her friends beneath the ground, but she felt she had enough left to get them out. But how?

She thought through all of the jutsus that she knew. She couldn't use an explosion, that would hurt her friends.

She had an idea. The dirt was hard, but it wasn't hard pan. That meant that it could absorb water. Water would turn the dirt to mud and make it much more malleable. If she could soak the dirt down low enough, she would be able to reach her friends without hurting them. But she would have to be precise and fast. Too much water and they would drown. If it soaked too long, the mud would completely bury them.

This would be tough.

Varunee could feel an underground river running below the small cave that Kiba was trapped in. If she could pull water from that up to the surface and then soak it into the ground above her friends, then this would work.

Varunee focused her chakra and formed a series of hand signs, calling to the water beneath her. A massive fountain of water spurted from the ground. Varunee, using her technique, guided the water over the place where Kiba was trapped.

She continued to do so while feeling the earth right over the cave they were in by using chakra through her feet. She was using every asset she had to save her friends.

She soon felt that approximately ten feet of slightly muddied dirt was between her friends and the pool of muddy water above them.

Varunee stopped the water jutsu and walked over to the pool of dirty water. With a deep breath she dove into the water. She swam the forty feet to the bottom where she felt the mud with her hands. She could feel that only ten feet was between her and her friends. The floor could collapse at any time and drown her friends. She had to act fast!

As the pressure of the depth and the lack of air in her lungs began making her head spin, she formed a series of hands seals and transported into the small cavern below her.

Kakashi, Neji, Kiba, and Akamaru were all breathing extremely shallow since there was barely any air left in the room. They were all passed out. Oh great. This should be fun.

Varunee had barely any chakra left in her reserves, and because of the lack of air left in the cavern, she began to get light headed. This was going to take some serious concentration.

--------------------

Temari waved her fan as a sheer gale of wind cut through the surrounding trees. The glasses wearing ninja landed twenty feet away from her as Kankuro's puppet sent poisoned needles flying at him.

He dodged them and threw three chakra manipulated scalpels at him causing him to have to use his puppet to shield him. The scalpels shattered the arms of the puppet, rendering it virtually useless. Kankuro disconnected the chakra strings from his puppet while cringing. He hated doing that.

He jumped to Temari's side. This guy was tough.

They continued to attack and drive him farther into the forest, away from Varunee.

---------------------

Varunee was starting to choke. She was suffocating slowly, and a sharp throb rocked her chest from the inside. She was covered in mud and was trying to surround her friends around her.

She grabbed Kiba's arm and drug him on top of Akamaru. She did the same thing with Kakashi and Neji, trying to group them together in the small space. Her lungs were completely empty now. She might as well be under water, because she couldn't breathe. And that meant that her friends couldn't either.

She got in the middle of the jumble of her friends and formed the hand seals. She focused the last of her chakra and surrounded her friends with it and transported them fifty feet up and onto the dry surface of the ground.

When they arrived, Varunee tried to get up, but she stumbled to the side and passed out on the ground from sheer exhaustion, her lungs burning from the sudden exposure to air.

--------------------

Heat and a dull light woke Varunee from her slumber. She slowly opened her eyes to see a fire burning in the center of a dark cavern. Her lungs ached dully with each breath. She remembered saving her friends and passing out, but she had no clue where she was. Did they all wake up and take her somewhere? She tried to sit up, when she noticed something weird. She wasn't in her kunoichi outfit. She was completely naked, except for the white cloth wrapped around her body. She was clean, which meant someone must have washed her, but still. That meant someone saw her naked. Oh how she hoped that someone was a woman.

She still felt dizzy as she slowly sat up, her eyes trying to focus on her surroundings.

She was lying on a sleeping bag in a cave, approximately 10 meters across and lengthwise and about 20 meters high. A small opening at one end was blocked by a white sheet. She could see through the spaces it didn't cover, that it was dark outside. Great, so much for escaping.

Her head was pounding ferociously. She lifted her hand to her head and rubbed her temple methodically, trying to relieve the pressure.

"Drink this" a deep voice said from beside her. A hand held a small cup of translucent green liquid. She grabbed the cup, which was warm to the touch, and sniffed the liquid. It smelled like tea. She couldn't detect any poisons in it. It would be such a shame to die of poisoning after everything that she had been through. It wasn't the way she wanted to go.

She pressed the warm clay cup to her dry lips and tasted the liquid. It was delicious. She gulped down the rest quickly as the liquid warmed her throat and already began relieving the throb of her head. She sighed in relief.

The deep voice chuckled beside her. She slowly looked over, still trying to focus her eyes, to find the source of the voice. It sounded like a man's voice. Her cheeks blushed at the thought. Damn. A man had seen her naked it would seem. Not a very pleasant thought.

What made her blush even more was that the man beside her was Sasuke.

With a slight 'eep!' she clutched the cloth around her and scooted backwards. Uchiha Sasuke, the guy she had known for so long, the one who attacked and then kissed her, had rescued and seen her naked?? And now she was in a cave, alone, with him. She could barely move, due to the near suffocation. She was vulnerable, but she wouldn't go down without a fight, dammit!!

"S-Sasuke!" she exclaimed, "W-What is going, I mean…where am… why are…"

She was silenced by his finger to her lips.

She froze at the contact. He looked at her with his intense eyes that sent shivers down her spine.

He sat next to her, their bodies touching. She felt very self conscious, since she had barely any clothing on.

"Shh…" he whispered. "Varunee… I've been waiting"

Eh??!! Waiting?

"Wha-?" she started, but was cut off by Sasuke brushing his thumb across her soft lips. She could feel the calluses on his skin. Familiar warmth began forming in the pit of her stomach, sending another set of shivers down her spine as she let her eyes flutter closed.

"I've been waiting for you. You are the one I want, Varunee."

Sasuke brushed his lips against Varunee's, winning a slight gasp from her. He placed a soft kiss on her chin, his warm lips caressing her soft skin. Each touch, each kiss caused burning sensations all over her body as she allowed soft gasps to escape her parted lips. Her head tilted back as he trailed soft, warm kisses down her neck to her pulse point where he began to softly nibble at her skin. A soft moan escaped Varunee's lips as she melted into his embrace.

Sasuke gently pushed her on her back, while rubbing his callused hands over her bronze shoulders and down her arms to her wrists. Every place he touched lit fires beneath her skin as the burning flame in her stomach began moving lower in her abdomen.

"Sasuke," she barely whispered, "wh-?"

Sasuke stopped her, as he looked down into her brown eyes.

"I have always known you, Varunee." He spoke in his deep, seductive voice.

"I have always wanted you. And finally now, we can have each other."

Had he always known what she felt? How could he?

"Sasuke, I thought"

"What?" he asked with a smirk, "that I never noticed you staring at me?"

Varunee blushed. He saw that? But it was so long ago…

"I have been…busy" he said, "I saw you being on this mission as an opportunity."

Varunee was about to say something else, but completely forgot as Sasuke pulled the sleeves from his arms and let his yukata fall from his body, leaving his shoulders and chest bare.

He pressed himself close to Varunee, careful not to crush her.

Varunee felt his toned muscles against her body, and every coherent thought completely vanished.

Everything that was once important was a distant memory now as she embraced the man she had loved for all her life.

Sasuke slowly and softly placed his lips on hers as he kissed her deeply. Varunee wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as it became more passionate, more intense.

Sasuke slowly trailed his hands down her sides to her hips and then her thighs with soft, heated touches. He caressed the skin on her thighs as he slipped his hands under the cloth she wore and traced the curve of her hips and waist with his fiery touches.

Varunee's mind raced with pleasure as the sensations of Sasuke's touch sent her over the edge. She ran her hands over his chest and down his abdomen, taking in the feel of his perfect muscles.

His fingers trailed up her body, causing her to moan in pleasure. How could he make her feel this way?

Sasuke hovered his lips above hers.

"Varunee," he whispered, "will you stay with me?"

Varunee stared up into his beautiful eyes. They seemed to stare into her soul and pierce the very essence of her being. Was this love? Is this how love felt?

She thought of all her friends back in Konoha. She would be leaving them. But the aching feeling she felt before. It was no longer there. Sasuke filled that emptiness, yet she feared how it would feel to lose all of her closest loved ones. Could she make that sacrifice for love?

Sasuke didn't demand an answer. He knew what it entailed, and allowed her to ponder the consequences.

Sasuke lowered his lips to hers once more and kissed her passionately, causing a fire to light in her core. He massaged her soft skin with his callused hands as she deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to join hers in a fiery frenzy.

Her lower half was exposed to him now. He began to grind his hips against hers, winning a loud, long moan from her as he continued to kiss her fervently.

Varunee could feel him grow hard between her legs. He reached down and untied the rope around his waist, throwing it to the side.

Varunee was on fire now. She could feel the moisture building between her thighs as Sasuke continued to grind against her.

She reached down and assisted Sasuke in removing his pants. Soon he was completely naked above her, his manhood pulsing hot between her thighs.

Varunee couldn't help but to moan at the sight of him unsheathed.

Sasuke smirked into the crook of Varunee's neck as he sucked at her supple skin. He reached his hands to the cloth covering her chest and tore it from her, revealing her perfect bronze mounds.

He placed his hot hands on her breasts, winning a loud moan from Varunee as she arched her back at his touch. He slowly began to massage the soft flesh as he continued to suck at her neck. Varunee moaned at ever touch as the insides of her thighs were now slick with pure desire. She couldn't hold on any longer. She needed him.

Sasuke trailed kisses down her neck to her cleavage. He took one of the hardened pebbles into his mouth and began to suck slowly at her flesh, Varunee moaning loudly beneath him.

Varunee ran her fingers down Sasuke's chest, taking in every sensation he provided her. She trailed her fingers down his abdomen to right above his groin, winning a strained groan from his occupied mouth.

Sasuke felt as Varunee trailed her needy fingers dangerously close to his shaft. He felt his cock twitch with raw desire as she did so.

With a growl of desire, he grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head.

"Oh, Sasuke! Please! I can't take much more." She begged.

Sasuke smirked as the sexy woman below him begged for his sex.

Well, he couldn't keep a pretty lady waiting now could he?

He leaned his lips down to her ear.

"Do you want me?" he whispered in a low, seductive voice.

"Yes!" she groaned.

"You want me inside?" he asked again, while allowing his shaft to slide across Varunee's entrance.

"Oh yes, please Sasuke." She pleaded as the heat from his cock sent tingling sensations through her core.

"As you wish, baby"

Varunee was panting with desire now. She couldn't help but to buck her hips. The man she loved was about to make love to her. She wanted him, she needed him inside her.

Sasuke spread Varunee's thighs as her wet core was revealed to him.

"Oh, baby. You're so wet." Sasuke groaned.

He positioned his cock at her entrance and slowly pushed forward.

Varunee groaned deep as Sasuke entered her. She tightened her arms around his back as he began to suck at her pulse point.

Sasuke pushed completely inside of her. He could feel her muscles contracting and pulling him deeper. She squeezed around him.

"Oh God! Varunee, you're so tight!" he moaned. He didn't think he would last too long. She just felt too damn good.

Sasuke began to push in and out of her, pistoning her body.

She could feel his abundant manhood sliding in and out of her entrance cause rippled contractions of orgasmic ecstasy to course through her abdomen. She moaned as her body was pushed back and forth on the sleeping bag they lay upon and grasped the sheets while bucking her hips in time with his.

Varunee moaned uncontrollably as she felt the coil inside her tighten with pleasure; her moans increasing in volume.

"Say my name, Varunee." Sasuke moaned, "say my name when you come."

"Oh Sasuke, Oh God!"

Sasuke pushed harder and faster now as he felt himself about to come.

The increase in pace caused a flair in Varunee.

"Oh! Yes! Yes!" she screamed. She felt her orgasm coming close and she writhed and screamed as Sasuke continued to slam in and out of her, whimpers and groans escaping his gritted teeth.

"Sasuke!! Ohhh!!!!!" she screamed as the coil finally snapped inside her. Contractions of pleasure coursed through her entire body as her orgasm sent spots dancing across her vision.

Varunee's body writhed in the utter bliss that coursed through her body, until she completely relaxed underneath Sasuke.

Sasuke's cock twitched as she called his name when she came.

"Fuck Varunee!!" he yelled in pure pleasure.

His balls tightened and he released within her with a loud groan.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Varunee, completely exhausted.

"Mmm…" Varunee moaned as all the stress left her body. She was basking in the afterglow of great sex.

"Stay with me, baby." Sasuke whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

Varunee had a choice to make. Would she stay with the man she loved, and leave her friends and her life behind in Konoha, or would she leave behind this chance at love?

For now, she would sleep, in the arms of the last remaining Uchiha.


End file.
